Can I Be Honest With You? Sauske OneShot
by cowgirlsym
Summary: I wrote this a couple years ago for a friend on quizilla. Rated T for one short scene of violence. I don't own anything! Enjoy!


Aahh, the new school year, and now you are in high school! You couldn't help but smile to yourself as you walked to school with your twin sister both of you in fall uniforms. She turned and saw your smile, "What are you smiling about?" She asked walking backwards, her uniform skirt to her knees, her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
You shook your head, "I'm sorry sis, I can't help but be exited. Its our first year in high school." Sheni smiled, "Thinking about the boys are ya?" She asked before giggling in a childish manner.  
You blush slightly then turn your head to face the school that was coming into view, "N-No! I'm just exited about doing either choir or drama class!" You said now walking faster.  
Sheni laughed and started walking normally again, catching up to you, and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, "Don't worry sis, I won't embarrass you too bad." She said with a mischievous grin.  
"I could say the same for you." You say with a mischievous grin of your own.  
"Is that a challenge?" She asked seemingly exited.  
"Maybe..." You said then began walking a little faster.  
Sheni then began running shortly followed by you. Neither of you really cared about social status so it didn't really bother either of you. You'd both been doing similar competitions in the past and through them you have weeded out most of those who would seek to hurt you both and found the few close friends that you both share.  
So, for the first couple months of school, you both embarrassed each other to the fullest and like the times before, you both ended up alone for a bit. But a little later, you were approached by a bigger group of most of the same friends but a few new faces in the mix. None that really stuck out though other then your main friends from back in junior high: Naruto, Sauske, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.  
"You two never change." Naruto said his arms behind his head.  
"Neither do you." Sheni said poking Naruto's stomach.  
Your eyes went from Naruto to Sauske who was standing off to the side, you walked up to him, "Hey."  
"Hello." Sauske said glancing at you.  
"How have you been?" You ask with a small smile.  
"Ok, I guess." He said staring out the window.  
Before you could say another word the 5 minute warning bell rang and he walked off. He had become more withdrawn which concerned you but right now wasn't the time to worry about it. Your persona then changed as you went to class. You became more serious and focused. During class, you were an outstanding student, you payed attention, you learned quickly and even became a go to for some of your class mates. There were only three others who were smarter then you, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sauske. Which you didn't mind in the least.  
Later when the day was done and everyone began to head home, your sister left earlier with Naruto and most of the others, your persona had once again changed back to the way you were. Your mind wandered to Sauske and if he was ok. Just as you were about to leave you heard a voice from beside you, "I need to talk to you." You jumped and turned to see Neji. (Bet you thought it was gonna be Sauske, huh? ^_^) You nod and follow him to the roof.  
Neji sighs and turns to you, "Shiori...I really like you...would you please be my girlfriend?" Neji asked approaching you and taking one of your hands in his.  
A dark blush appeared on your cheeks and your heart skipped a beat but, something didn't feel quite right, you were at a loss for words and even when you opened your mouth nothing came out.  
One of Neji's hands went through your long brown hair, "You don't have to tell me now. Tell me when your heart knows where it belongs." He said and kissed your forehead. He then took an awe struck you by the hand and lead you back to the front of the building, "May I walk you home?" He asked opening the front door for you.  
The blush still dark on your cheeks, "I think I need some time alone to think about what just happened." You say looking from him to the ground.  
"I understand." Neji said and waved as he began to walk home.  
Just as you were about to start walkin' another voice came from behind you," So, what did he want?" The question combined with the voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard which made you snap out of your awe struck state and irritated you.  
You turned to see three girls standing with their arms crossed, "I'm guessing you care because you like him." You say doing everything in your power to keep from growling at them.  
"Don't you even think about dating him you little nobody!" One of the girls snapped.  
You crossed your arms, "And if I said that he asked me out, what would you do about it?" You ask with an eyebrow raised.  
"There is no way he would ever wanna go out with the likes of you!" One of them snapped stepping forward and pushing you.  
"He would never go out with the likes of you either! He deserves way better then any of you tramps! You all just go for the most popular guys! I bet your most likely after Shikamaru and Sauske too!" You snapped back dropping your bag and rolling up your sleeves.  
"What? Do you think you can take on all three of us?" The girl who looked like the ring leader said as they began to circle you.  
"Bring it on!" You said keeping your eyes on all of them to see which one was gonna strike first. In what seemed to be a flash all of the girls were grabbed and thrown back. You looked around, in the confusion you somehow ended up on your rear, Sheni, Naruto, and Sauske were where the three girls used to be. You glared at your sisters back, "I could of handled them."  
"I know but, you would have been expelled because you would have left marks. And none of us wanted that to happen." Your sister replied looking back at you.  
"Why were they after you anyway?" Naruto asked keeping focus on the girls.  
Sheni smacked Naruto on the back of the head, "If you would have been paying attention, it was because Neji asked her out!"  
You blushed slightly, "How did you find out?"  
"Because you told them that, so I figured that's what had been keeping you from joining us earlier." She said now looking at you.  
By this time the girls had gotten up and dusted off, "Why did you protect her Sauske?" One of them yelled on the brink of tears.  
"Because I care about her. I don't care about any of you." Sauske said coldly.  
All three of them began to cry as they took off screaming, "SAUske you idiot!"  
"Did any of you even catch that last part?" Naruto asked looking at you, Sheni, and Sauske.  
You and Sheni shrugged.  
"Idiot." Sauske said picking up your bag, then approaching you and extending a hand to you.  
A familiar blush reappeared on your cheeks as you didn't even realize Sheni having to hold Naruto back as you took his hand. A surge of energy slowly made its way up your arm and to your heart causing it to jump and start beating two times faster. You looked up, your eyes catching his and seeing a emotion that you hadn't seen before. Soon after he tore his eyes away from your own and after you got back on your feet you all began walking toward your and Sheni's home.  
That night you had a hard time sleeping because of everything that had happened. Everything from Neji asking you out to that unknown emotion in Sauske's eyes. You got so frustrated with confusion that you screamed in your pillow, and somehow shortly after fell asleep.  
The next morning your sister woke you up, "Sis! Come on, your gonna be late!" She said then rushing downstairs where breakfast was waiting. You got up and got dressed in a hurry not bothering to look at the clock. Then rushed downstairs to the table and began scarfing down your breakfast.  
"Calm down sweetheart, why are you eating so fast?" Your mom said setting a glass of orange juice down in front of you.  
"I don't want to be late for school." You said taking a drink of the orange juice.  
"Its only 6:45. Classes don't start till 7:30." Your mom said sitting beside you.  
You looked at the clock then glared at your sister who was now laughing her butt off on the floor.  
"I'm gonna get you back for that!" You growled.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" She said through her laughter.  
"Alright, you two. Off to school with you." Your mom said as she began to clear off the table.  
"Alright." You said finishing your food and orange juice then headed out the door Sheni right behind you.  
"So, have you made a decision on whether or not to go out with Neji?" Sheni asked as you got close to school.  
"I thought about it almost all night last night. And I still am not sure what to do, cause yesterday I saw something in Sauske's eyes that I've never seen before." You said looking from the ground to Sheni.  
"Well, what does your heart say? Who do you think could be the one?" She said gently placing a hand on your shoulder.  
At your locker you closed your eyes and thought about it, you thought back to the moment when Neji asked you out, then to the moment when you took Sauske's hand and looked into his eyes. With both cases your heart jumped and began to race, but there was something else you felt something else when you thought about Sauske, "I've got to ask him." You whispered to yourself as you began to head to class.  
During class you were the usual serious, studious, focused student but every once in a while your eyes would wonder over to Neji and Sauske, glancing at them both. Then before you knew it the bell for lunch rang. You went to your locker and grabbed your box lunch which consisted of sweet and sour chicken, sweet and sour pork, wantons, and rice balls.  
For the first time in a while, you ate alone so you could think and really decide what you wanted to do. Then like yesterday, from behind a familiar voice said, "Hey." And you nearly jumped out of your seat and turned to see Neji, "I heard what happened yesterday." He said taking a seat beside you, "I shouldn't of left."  
"Its ok, even if Sheni and the others wouldn't of shown up, I would have been ok." You say with a smile before digging into the sweet and sour meat in your lunchbox.  
"I don't mean to sound pushy, but have you thought about being my girlfriend?" Neji asked asked as he began to dig into his food as well.  
You choked slightly on the mouth full of food you did have but got it down with a drink of water, "I have...and I'm not sure...can I be honest with you and trust that it won't start a fight?" "Of course you can trust me." Neji said turning to face you.  
"Yesterday, when Sheni, Naruto, and Sauske helped me, Sauske helped me up and I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen before." You explained, placing a hand on his forearm and turning to him.  
Neji looked down, seemingly downhearted but then nodded and looked back up, "I understand." He said and kissed your forehead, "Well, just know that if you don't find what your lookin' for in him and if I'm available, the offer will always be open to you."  
"Thank you very much, Neji. Whoever ends up with you in the end is going to be a very lucky woman. Would you join me for the rest of lunch though?" You asked with a smile kissing his cheek.  
"I would love to." Neji said turning back to his food.  
In what seemed to be the blink of an eye lunch was over and soon after the school day. You and your sister walked to your lockers, "Ah, the weekend! Thank you for the weekend!" Sheni said quickly gathering her things.  
"Your welcome." You said with a big grin.  
Sheni giggled, "Hey sis, what if I told you that Naruto asked me out?" You turned to her grinning, "Really?" (You always knew that your sister had liked Naruto.)  
She grinned and nodded.  
"Well? What did you tell him?" You asked excitedly.  
"What do you mean 'what did I tell him'? I said yes of course!" She said jumping up and down then hugging you.  
You hugged her back excitedly, she then let go and began to walk away, "Where ya goin?" "I'm meeting Naruto out front!" She said waving then began running.  
You smiled and laughed gathering the rest of your things and shut your locker door you then turned to come face to face, nose to nose, and body to body with Sauske. A dark blush came to your cheeks as you went to step back but was stopped by a hand around your waist, "Sauske?" You asked your eyes locking with his again, this time he didn't turn away.  
"Shiori, will you be my girlfriend?" Sauske asked his warm breath passing over your lips, his eyes never leaving yours.  
"I would love to be yours." You say then wrapping your arms around his neck and closing the little gap that was between you.  
After a bit you both pulled away for air, "I've been wanting to ask you that for a while." "Why didn't you?" You asked confused, your eyes still locked onto his.  
"Because that idiot was always nearby." Sauske said slowly letting you go.  
"Naruto or Sheni?" You asked then began giggling.  
"Both in a way." Sauske said and chuckled slightly himself.  
Sauske's hand then slipped into yours, "Thank you for asking." You said holding his in return as you walked to the front exiting the school building and looking ahead to what looked to be, a fairy tale future.  
(Alrighty, I hope you like it!)


End file.
